


Mary And Nyddlov

by Psyga315



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based On A Picture, Birthday, Clerics, Colored Text, Contest Entry, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, F/M, Magic, Original Fiction, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Paranormal, Paranormal Romance, Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the day Mary had been preparing for all her life.  She would seal the demon Nyddlov into the far reaches of the Netherrealm. Everything would have went perfectly... Had it not been for one small problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary And Nyddlov

**Author's Note:**

> I had made this for a story writing contest, where I'm told to write a story based off an image. [Here is the image in question.](http://i.imgur.com/87pBjlc.jpg?1) I hope you enjoy it.

This was it.

This was the day Mary had been preparing for all her life. It was the very same day that her parents and grandparents have been training her for since birth. She would seal the demon Nyddlov into the far reaches of the Netherrealm. Everything would have been just as was predicted.

_And she shall provide us the protection from the demon by casting him away._

Everything was boiling down to her sixteenth birthday, when she would have fully mastered her clerical powers and be able to confront Nyddlov in a one-on-one fight. Everything would have went perfectly...

Had it not been for one small problem.

\----

In her high school, Mary finished packing her locker for the last time before summer break. She closed the locker and that’s when she noticed the brown-haired boy with blue eyes.

“Hey there.” Mary jumped back from the boy’s greeting. “Woah, chill, it’s me, Matt.” Mary exhaled.

“Matt, you scared me!” Mary slapped Matt’s shoulder.

“Ow! Haha...” Matt mused, though Mary gave Matt a scowl. “Okay, okay, sorry. Listen, do you have any plans tonight?” Matt asked.

“I... Um...” Mary did indeed have plans for tonight. It was her sixteenth birthday. She would spend it on her final lesson before she would confront Nyddlov. She thought about it for a few moments. After that, she spoke up. “No, not exactly.” She said.

“Ah. Well, come by Hopper’s tonight.” Matt’s smile along with the invitation almost caused Mary to faint. Matt left before he could even see Mary’s legs wobble. Mary left off a sigh. Well, now she knows what to skip.

\----

Later that night, Mary snuck off from her house to go to Hopper’s, the local diner. There she saw Matt with some other people; almost all of them were male. Matt waved over.

“Oh hey, Mary! Glad you can make it!” Matt said. Mary ran to him.

“Hey... Any particular reason why you called me here?” Mary asked. Matt gave a smile.

“Close your eyes and count to ten.” Matt said. Mary glared at him.

“ _Is he serious?_ ” She thought. She sighed. The sooner she was done with him the sooner she would get back to her final lesson and finally be done with her sixteen-year long training. “ _1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10!_ ” Mary opened her eyes... And yet, she saw darkness. Just a faint light... Or rather, sixteen lights, all arranged in a circle. They wisped about like flames. When it dawned upon her what exactly it was, she heard them sing.

“ _Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Mary! Happy birthday to you!_ ” Matt and his friends sang out. Mary clasped her mouth to prevent her gasps from escaping. Throughout her life, her birthdays were always filled with books, studying, and mastering yet another spell. Never had she had the pleasure of actually having a birthday cake and be sung to her.

“Me and the boys whipped it up just for you, Mary. Go ahead! Make a wish!” Matt said. Mary thought about it. She never had considered a birthday wish before. She closed her eyes and thought of one wish. One that she took off the top of her head for laughs.

“ _I wish to fall in love._ ” She thought. She blew out the candles and everything went dark. All she could see now were new sets of lights. These weren’t as welcoming as the candles. Instead, they were the opposite. Instead of a warm orange color, these lights were hard, blood red. They glowed like the candles, but these lights were sharper. There were so many lights, but they were always in sets of two... That’s when it occurred to her right around the time a snarling voice called out to her.

“ ** _Your wish is granted..._** ” Those lights were eyes. Mary jumped out of her seat and preformed the very first spell she learned. A basic blue burst of light that illuminated the room and seared one a monsterish demon in the face. The demon screeched and covered its burn. Mary’s hands glowed and became the only other light source. She looked around. In the place of Matt’s friends were the demons. She looked ahead in front of her and saw that in Matt’s place was a demon that looked different. Whereas the other demons had red scales, long snouts, huge claws, and all the other features that would indicate a sort of dinosaur-like motif, this demon was human-like. However, he lacked the distinct human features: a nose, hair, clothes, he even lacked the genitals. All that he had was his gray skin and a red aura.

“ ** _What’s wrong, Mary? Is this not what your wish is?_** ” The voice said again, but it was tied to the gray demon’s lips. The demon’s lips moved slowly, but his voice was at a normal pace.

“How the hell do you know what my wish is?!” Mary held up her hands and the blue light glowed brighter.

“ ** _Your wish was to fall in love, correct?_** ” The demon asked. Mary paused and nodded. “ ** _Then... Fall in love..._** ” And with that, the demon’s face morphed. Clothes began to appear on his body. Mary couldn’t believe her eyes. The demon turned into Matt.

“What... What is going on?” Mary asked. Matt held out his hands.

“Exactly what you asked for. To fall in love.” Matt said, though his voice was still the demon’s deep, snarling voice.

“What have you done with Matt?!” Mary asked.

“I haven’t done anything to him... I _am_ him.” Matt said.

“Wh-what?” Mary asked.

“A few years ago, I have caught wind of someone being raised to take me on. I realized that they would have become a threat, so I entered this world disguised as a human. As I sought the person out, I tried fitting into society...” Matt said.

“You... You are... this whole time...” Mary began to mutter.

“I guess I fitted in _too_ well... I was distracted by the festivities of the human plane and their feeble emotions. I stopped being Nyddlov the Demon and soon became Matthew the Human.” Matt said. Mary stepped back when Matt announced his true name.

“Nyddlov?” She asked.

“Yes. I presumed you are the one fated to fight me.” Matt changed back to his demon form. “ ** _I’m a bit disappointed by this outcome. I had grown attached to you, Mary. I only wished for you to be my queen. But now it seems that can no longer work._** ” Nyddlov said. Mary gripped her fists.

This was it. The day she would face Nyddlov... But... there was a small problem.

For all her life, she knew Nyddlov as the cute boy from math class. Matthew. She had trained all her life to take Nyddlov on, but she was never prepared for life outside of it. She hoped that she would try to hit it off with Matt, but she realized:

How could she defeat someone she’s in love with? Nyddlov seemed to notice this as well.

“ ** _You don’t wish to fight me then?_** ” Nyddlov asked. Mary nodded. “ ** _You understand the risks, right? If I roam this world, I might destroy all you love... All of humanity... All I love... I have grown too attached to humanity to see it suffer by my hands... Mary... I want you to seal me away._** ” Nyddlov said. Mary gasped. “ ** _I would rather be imprisoned than destroy what I loved._** ” Nyddlov held his hands up. “ ** _I’ll get you started._** ” With that, a red aura glowed over him.

“Matt, what are you-” Mary asked.

“ ** _Mary, hold my hands. Do you recall the sealing hymn your parents taught you?_** ” Nyddlov asked. Mary paused for a few moments before she nodded. She recalled how she was taught the sealing hymn at an early age. It was meant to seal away lesser threats, but it could work on larger ones like Nyddlov. “ ** _Good. I’ll assist you._** ” Nyddlov began to hum. Mary spoke up. She was confused by the whole ordeal and what’s worse, now she had to seal away the one person who she actually liked.

“ ** _Here you shall sleep... Here you shall lay... Forever and ever... until the judgement day..._** ” Mary sung out. Blue light emanated from her hands and surrounded Nyddlov. It created a small bubble for him. The demons, who had stood by and awaited Nyddlov’s orders, flew forth to attack Mary, but the light vaporized the demons. Nyddlov looked to Mary.

“ ** _Thank you, Mary... Please, ensure humanity’s survival... If I could be humbled by your world, then perhaps other demons will as well. This is goodbye... Farewell, Mary. May we meet again._** ” It was all Nyddlov said before the bubble overwhelmed him. A flash of light blinded Mary and when she opened her eyes, everyone was gone. Matt was gone. His friends were gone. Mary slumped to her knees. All that remained in the room was a janitor, who had entered the dining room to clean up.

“Oi, lassy, ya ain’t gonna wait arund all daye. Get home ya lass!” The janitor said. Mary picked herself up.

“O... Of course...” She said. She left Hopper’s. Her life empty now that she had fulfilled the one thing she was born to do. But she had always thought of that during her training. However, with what happened on her birthday, she knew why it was empty. One small problem that made her life more miserable than it would have been.

She lost the one she loved.


End file.
